Fatta spelet!
by ATC Baliser
Summary: I min berättelse har jag skrivit en alternativ början till romanen. Jag tycker att Gale är lite konstig så jag ville förklara vad det kan bero på. För tänk om hela Katniss värld är ett interaktivt dataspel som hon bara har laddat upp sig i?


-Hallå där Katta! säger Gale. Mitt riktiga namn är Katniss, men när jag sa det till honom första gången viskade jag så svagt att han trodde att jag bara sa Katt.

-Titta vad jag har skjutit! säger Gale där han står i det midjehöga, gulaktiga gräset och håller upp fyra guldfiskar.

-Jaha, det var ju fint...svarar jag lite dröjande, osäker på vad han väntar sig att jag ska svara. Gale tittar oförstående tillbaka, som för att ge mig tid att förstå eller för att vänta och se om jag ska börja skratta och säga att jag skojar. Men inget händer.

-Vad ska du ha dem till? undrar jag.

-Men Katta, det är ju guldfiskar!

Jag ser på Gale att han är stolt men samtidigt förvirrad över min reaktion, eller snarare brist på reaktion. Han ser säkert att jag fortfarande inte förstår för han börjar förklara.

-Förstår du inte Katta? Det är GULDfiskar! Vi är rika! Nu kan vi äntligen lämna det här stället.

-Hur skulle du kunna göra det, muttrar jag tyst men ångrar mig så fort jag hör tystnaden som följer.

-Har du ätit? Jag är hungrig, säger jag istället och försöker låta munter, på så sätt försöker jag byta samtalsämne. Gale halar gensat fram en McDonalds påse ur ryggsäcken, den är proppfull. Vi äter länge och när vi till sist blivit mätta stäcker vi ut oss på marken och njuter av solen. Idag vill vi bara få vara. Jag ligger och tittar upp på molen som drar förbi. Molnen är mjuka och fluffiga, jag börjar i fantasin liknq dem vid olika saker. Jag ser moln som ser ut som träd, fiskar, hundar och som min gamal lärare på lågstadiet. Just när jag helt uppslukats av min låtsasvärld, som för tillfället består av en molnenhörning som jagar en molnmichelingubbe med trombon över himlen, bryts min tanke av ett gäng svalor som skrikande jagar insekter alldeles för nära mitt ansikte för att det ska kännas bra. Jag sätter mig upp och ser på solens position att vi behöver börja gå hemåt. Gale ser ut att sova. Han ligger utsträckt på rygg med hqlvöppen mun och bröstkorgen höjs och sänks långsamt. Jag knuffar försiktigt på honom men inget händer.

-Gale, säger jag, Gale! Åh, varför är han så trög...

-GALE! Jag knuffar på honom igen, hårdare den här gången. -VAKNA!

Gale öppnar vänster öga så en springa blir synlig. Jag ser genom springan att han inte är vaken än. Så jag väntar. Efter vad som känns som en evighet öppnar Gale ögonen helt. Jag väntar ytterligare en stund sen knackar jag honom lätt på axeln, drar honom i örat och blåser på honom. Inget händer. Efter att ha väntat några minuter till, eller en halv evighet, upprepar jag proceduren. Den här gången sätter sig Gale upp. Äntligen!

-Gale, vi måste gå hem, säger jag mjukt. Gale blinkar några gånger, så reser han sig upp och slänger upp ryggsäcken på ryggen och börjar gå. För mig tar det lite längre tid, mina ben är avdomnade efter att jag tydligen suttit så blodflödet hindrats. Gale märker att jag kommer på efterkälken och ropar över axeln;

-Kom då Katta! Vad väntar du på? Gale börjar gå igen men hejdar sig efter ett par steg, stannar och vänder sig om.

-Katta, vet du vad jag har skjutit? den här gången håller han inte upp något.

-Ja, fyra guldfiskar, svarar jag trött.

-Ja...a. Hur visste du det? Gale ser på mig med en blandning av förvåning, misstro och rädsla.

-Ja, men...äh strunt i det. Kan vi gå nu? undrar jag. Jag väntar inte på svaret utan börjar gå, men jag märker relativt omgående att Gale inte följer med. Trött på hans tröghet och med växande irritation går jag tillbaka.

-Gale, säger jag, Gale. Gå. Hem. Nu.

Jag kämpar för att behålla lugnet och tala tydligt. Det fungerar tydligen för långsamt, mycket långsamt, börjar Gale röra sig mot staketet som omgärdar distrikt 12. Jag går bakom honom, lika långsamt. Med ojämna mellanrum stannar Gale som för att tänka, hitta sig själv eller bara komma på vad han nyss gjorde. Jag vet inte vilket det är han gör men jag låter honom hållas. Det tar en hel evighet att nå staketet, mitt tålamod sätts verkligen på prov. Vi kryper under staketet och går åt olika håll. Jag går hemåt, svärande.

-Fan att han skulle bli så trög just nu! utbrister jag högt. Jag vet faktiskt inte hur jag ska få råd att köpa det senaste, nya, personlighetsprogrammet personality 8.0 till Gale. Det kommer säkert att kosta mig varenda rosafärgad trikåkrigare som jag har lyckats ta under den senaste månadens attacker, om jag inte lyckas hitta diamantpolischen på nivå 11 och byta med. Fast, tänker jag, behöver jag Gale egentligen? Kanske kan jag hitta någon annan, någon som redan har personality 8.0. I samma ögonblick får jag syn på bagarpojken som skyndar längst fen dammigs gatan på väg till mötet på torget. En plan börjar ta form i mitt huvud. Happy Hungergames! Må oddsen alltid bli kvar på min sida, tänker jag och ler.


End file.
